Ice Angel
by TheNewMammal
Summary: An Aokiji Lemon. Oh yeahhh, this adorable Ice Man needs some lovin' as well! Rated M for swearing and icy hot sex with an Admiral. Don't read if you're under 18! Aokiji may be somewhat OOC.


**So here's an Aokiji lemon! YAY! Part of my Sex Stories with Unusual One Piece Characters series. (SSwUOPC for short, cause I will die if I have to write that every fucking time...)  
><strong>

**This is dedicated to; _Vampire Revan, Kurayami Angel, and SavingSanityOrLosingIt._** **Who asked for an Aokiji story!**  
><strong>I hope you all enjoy it! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>We were standing outside in the middle of an extremely hot day, underneath the blazing sun, right beside a fairly small lake. It was the beautiful, secluded kind, that was surrounded by mountains and forests. The clear water sparkling as the bright sun reflected off it. After considerable effort, I had successfully convinced Aokiji to come with me to that particular lake, I figured it was the perfect place to make use of his Devil Fruit power.<p>

I stood near the edge of the water, my ice skates laying by my feet, as I tried to persuade him to freeze the lake over.

He was further back, leaning lazily against a large boulder, looking like he was getting ready to pass out.

"Pleasseee!" I folded my hands, begging, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He scratched his head in response, causing his sleep mask to move up and down, while holding back a yawn.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, crossing his arms over his white vest.

"Aokijiiiii! Pleaseeee! It's not like it would be hard!" I begged some more, moving right next to him, reaching up and grabbing his arm, giving it a slight tug in attempt to move him towards the edge of lake. It was a long stretch up for me that made no difference, he didn't even budge. I only reached his hips after all, he had at least four feet and a lot of weight on me. But I continued tugging in vain, hoping somehow I could get him to move.

He stared dully at me in silence, too lazy to just say yes and get it over with.

I groaned in frustration and pouted at him. "You're being mean! It's hot out and I'm bored! Pleaseeeeeee!" All I wanted was to have fun ice skating, and he was being completely unfair. He had the ability to freeze it over easily, but he was just too lazy to move.

He let out a light sigh, putting his hand on his face, giving me a not too thrilled look.

"It's not my fault it's hot, and you're the one who insisted on coming out here. I was enjoying my nap." he spoke slowly.

I scoffed, "You nap all the time. I got extremely bored just hanging around letting you sleep."

"You wouldn't have been bored if you napped with me, I offered to share the bed." he said, his tone serious, but his eyes held a teasing look.

"That's not the point! I didn't want to nap, I want to ice skate!" I declared, stamping my foot, exasperated at him making this so difficult.

He gazed at me with a slight smile, amused by my frustration. Obviously enjoying watching me get upset over not getting my way.

"Aokijiiii..." I whined, staring up at him with big pleading eyes, hoping he would just give in and do it.

After a few more seconds of silent pouting from me, he finally caved.

"If you weren't so cute..." he sighed shaking his head.

Then dramatically, he pushed away from the boulder, and brushed past me with long strides, to the edge of the water.

I grinned to myself, excited at getting what I wanted, then turned around to join him at the edge of the water. Pouting long enough usually worked on him, even though it was completely immature and childish. But hey, you got to do what you got to do.

He placed his left hand into the water, and I quickly sat down pulling off my shoes, tossing them to the side, and pulling on the skates.

"Ice...Age." he said, ice shooting from his hand, sounding like tons of glass cracking, and in the blink of an eye the entire lake froze over.

I giggled in excitement, my inner child about to be satisfied. Quickly I laced up my skates, a huge grin plastered on my face as I could already feel the cold coming from the newly frozen lake.

Aokiji stood up, pulling his hand out of the frozen water.

"Are you happy now?" he addressed me. The look in his eye's dull as usual, with his face emotionless, but the question was sincere. The reason he always gave into my pouting and pleading, was because he cared about me and truly wanted to make sure I was happy.

I nodded with a grin, I was super thrilled to ice skate. "You're useful to have around!" I teased him, standing up carefully, trying not to fall.

"Hmph... I guess I am." he replied passively, laying down on the ground, placing his head in his hand.

I tentatively stepped onto the newly frozen ice, trying to maintain my balance. But quickly failed, slipping and falling hard onto my ass with a painful yelp.

"Arara... You should be more careful." Aokiji spoke from behind me, I could practically hear the smile on his face.

I grumbled, feeling tempted to turn around, walk off the lake, and smack him. But thought otherwise and decided to ignore his teasing. He was nice enough to freeze the lake over for me after all. Even though it took massive amounts of begging and pleading on my end...

Now I just had to sit on the cold ice until the throbbing pain where I fell on my backside dulled down.

I definitely wasn't talented at ice skating, and it didn't help that I hadn't been on ice in a while. But that was not gonna stop me from having fun!

With a groan, I stood up again, this time managing to stand up straight, though slightly wobbly.

"Be careful or you'll fall again. It is slippery after all." Aokiji said teasingly, his relaxed voice making is sound like such a casual statement.

"Is it? I never noticed." I replied sarcastically, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

He let out a small chuckle.

I pushed my right leg forward, then my left, repeating the movement over and over again. I quickly began to pick up speed and glide along the ice. I now had an entire frozen lake to myself to skate on, thanks to Aokiji, and planned to take full advantage of it.

I sped along the ice, my hair whipping in the wind, the metal blades of my skates cutting lines into the perfectly smooth surface, leaving marks of where I had been. The cold rising from the lake felt fantastic in contrast to the heat that was everywhere. This was a definite cure for a hot day.

I skated around and around, creating huge circles. Every time I turned to face Aokiji, I gave him a radiant smile to display my appreciation.

He held a pleasant look on his face in response, enjoying watching me skate; while still laying on the ground, his enormous Admiral jacket spread out under him like a blanket.

* * *

><p>I skated for what felt like hours, not stopping my gliding across the ice until I felt on the brink of passing out. Only then did I begrudgingly quit, skating to the edge of the lake and stepping off in semi-sadness, wishing I could have continued longer.<p>

I unlaced my skates and tugged them off, along with my socks, dropping them next to my shoes by the edge of the ice. I walked through the cool grass, barefoot, over to Aokiji.

"I'll bring you back if you really want." He said sweetly, his head resting in his hand.

I flopped down next to him, sprawling out on his jacket, exhausted, but happy.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I grinned, turning my head to look at him.

"I look forward to it. You were like an angel sailing across the ice." he stated in a deep, relaxed, tone. His dark eye's locked with mine, filled with affection.

I blushed fiercely and let out a loud laugh, he was cheesy and oh so adorable.

"What? It's true." he smiled, reaching out his hand, placing it behind me on my back.

"You're so beautiful." he spoke in a hushed tone, as he gently pulled me closer to his chest.

"St-stop it." I giggled, my face a shade of pink, embarrassed by his flattery. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to pull away, but he held onto me, keeping me close to his large body.

I stared into his eyes, giving him a look of mock confusion. I knew where this was heading, but we were out in public. Surely he wouldn't go there?

He gave me a sly smile, moving his hand to my cheek, and began to softly stroke my face with his long fingers. Feather light touches, that barely grazed my skin, and sent chills down my spine.

"Aokiji..." I trailed off in a whisper, as he tenderly ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"What, little angel?" he whispered back, gently grasping my chin and tilting my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I stared into the dark orbs, suddenly at a loss for words, having forgotten where I was going with my statement. But he quickly solved the problem of talking, by leaning in and placing his cool lips over mine with a gentle possessiveness.

I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss, Aokiji gaining access to the inside of my mouth. Our tongues danced against each other, and I savored the feeling of his icy breath and cool tongue passing over mine. Kissing him was always like receiving a piece of intense mint gum, it was cool, sharp, and refreshing. I felt goose bumps form on my skin as he continued kissing me, slowly pulling me closer and closer to his body.

He ran his fingers down my neck, creating tiny circles along my skin as he pulled me under him, completely dwarfing my smaller form to his large frame.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly pulled away from the kiss, suddenly remembering what I was going to say earlier.

"Arara..." he mumbled not pleased about me pulling out of our kiss.

"Aokiji, we're in public." I quietly pointed out.

"I'll try not to make you scream too loudly then." he said nonchalantly.

"Aokiji! I'm serious!" I exclaimed, my face burning intensely from his bold statement.

"So am I." he whispered, dipping his head, and began to trail hot kisses down my neck. Once he reached my collarbone, he proceeded to gently suck on it.

I wanted to protest some more, but all I could to was close my eyes and hold in a loud moan that was threatening to rise. Pleasure was slowly radiating through me as his lips and fingers traveled along my skin. This gorgeous Admiral knew too well how to work my body.

I felt him place his hands on my stomach, reaching under my shirt, and slowly start to pull it up. Leaving butterfly kisses along every piece of skin he exposed.

I let out a small moan, and buried my hands into his black curly hair. He trailed open mouthed kisses back down my stomach, dragging his fingers behind the hot trail he was leaving.

"Aokijiii..." I sighed, wriggling around as I grew more and more aroused by his ministrations.

He was now at the edge of my pants, and he sat up slightly, getting into a kneeling position.

I tried to move as well, but he held me back in place, keeping a large hand on my thigh.

I looked into his eyes, and felt my heat beat increase. They were so dark, full of want and need.

"We really shouldn't..." I mumbled as a last ditch effort, my heart pounding as my body burned with desire.

"Shhhh, beautiful one." he hushed me, leaning over and quickly gave me a passionate kiss, then moved back to my pants.

He ran his fingers delicately along my waistline, before grasping the top button. Then one by one, at a grueling pace, he unbuttoned them. I held his desirous gaze, as he slowly pulled the fabric down my legs, inch by inch exposing my ignited skin, until I was left laying on his Admiral jacket in just my panties.

He moved between my legs, gently taking a hold of the right one, lifting it up slightly and began placing light kisses upon my inner thigh.

I dug my hands into his jacket, and closed my eyes, not being able to hold back my moans anymore.

"Oh god..." I whimpered, as he continued trailing hot kisses up my leg, moving to my hip bone and tenderly sucking on it.

I moaned loudly, wriggling around, feeling so aroused, my body burning with an intense desire.

He detached his mouth from my hip, and I felt him blow on my womanhood, his icy breath hitting my burning core.

I cried in passion, my hands immediately grabbing onto him as I felt like I was about faint from the explosion of pleasure.

He let out a tiny chuckle and stood up, giving my a full view of the throbbing erection being restricted in his white pants.

My stomach tightened, as I bit my lip, and looked up into his eyes lustfully, not speaking, but showing in my expression how much I needed him now.

A tiny smirk graced his thick lips, as he undid his pants, shrugging down the offending fabric, releasing his hard member.

My pulse sped up, as I gazed at him through hazy eyes.

He joined me once more on the jacket, leaning over my body, completely covering me, blocking out the sun.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a demanding, almost bruising, kiss.

Aokiji wrapped his long arms around my entire form bringing me completely up against his body. I ground my hips against him, creating delicious friction, pulling him as close as possible, needing him so badly.

I let out a hearty moan as he ground his throbbing member against my wet core, kissing and nipping around my shoulder, his hands roaming everywhere, leaving tingling sensations. I ground myself against him some more, trying gain release from the built up arousal.

He ran his icy fingers up my thigh, making me wriggle and moan, as they left goosebumps in their wake. His long cold fingers trailing up to my soaked panties, and quickly ripping them off, casting them aside into the grass.

I gasped in pleasure and in anticipation of his hard cock, dragging my hands up his back.

Pulling me down further on the jacket, he adjusted himself between my legs. I moaned as he teased my wet folds with his hard member, and with one smooth motion, sheathed his large cock entirely inside me.

I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure, digging my nails into his back, practically seeing stars.

He groaned and thrust his hips against mine, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Aokiji!" I cried wrapping my legs around his hips.

He pulled back, almost all the way out, then slammed back into me.

I screamed loudly in pleasure once more, and he covered my mouth with his, muffling the rest of the cry.

I rocked my hips against him, as he thrust back and forth, harder and harder. Every thrust making me cry out into his mouth, as I clung to him for dear life.

He picked up the pace, releasing my mouth, and attacking my neck, sucking and licking as I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh goodddd." I cried, running my fingers through his dark hair, my breathing erratic as I tried to keep up with his hard, fast pace.

"Aokijiiiii." I moaned, clinging to him tighter as he thrust against me harder, jolts of pleasure tearing through my body.

He panted loudly into my ear, his icy breath arousing me even more. I moaned, rocking my hips against his hard thrusting ones, my climax not far.

He slowed down his pace, changed his angle slightly, and quickly started thrusting again.

"Aokiji! Fucckk!" I cried out, starting to see white light, this new angle somehow causing me even more pleasure than before.

Groaning, he once again slowed down, now pumping into me with hard, slow thrusts.

Clinging even harder to him, digging my nails into his back, I cried out as my climax finally racked through my body, every inch of my being filled with immense pleasure as I saw pure bright light. My muscles clenching around his member, trying to squeeze it for all that it was worth as I rode out my orgasm.

"Shit.." he groaned, as my muscles spasmed around his engorged cock. He started thrusting at an extremely fast pace, his climax only seconds away.

"Aokijiii.." I moaned, still coming down from my bliss, his vigorous thrusting making me see bright stars.

He let out a guttural groan, and pumped hard into me a few more times; slamming his hips against mine, he gave one last thrust and released his seed inside me with another loud moan.

I clung to his torso, panting hard, my eyes heaving, and my body exhausted from all the work I just went through.

He pressed his damp forehead against mine, panting as well, a look of satisfaction upon his face. Gently he held onto me and rolled us both over so I was now laying on top of his chest.

"I'll have to take you out to ice skate more often." Aokiji spoke softly, a small smirk upon his lips.

I was too exhausted to manage a reply, I just closed my eyes and quietly laid across his chest.

He let out a tiny chuckle and ran his finger tips lightly down my back.

"I'm guessing you're the one who needs a nap now, little angel." he whispered tenderly, that being the last thing I heard before falling asleep on top of the large Admiral.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope this turned out decently.<br>Review and let me knowwww! :D :D Make sure to leave requests for other "Unusual's" if you liked it! :D**


End file.
